Love is Never Too Late
by AspiringJournalist16
Summary: Summer is not the same anymore. They've grown up. Building stuff, that's still a priority but as Phineas learns from step-brother Ferb, there are things in life that could be an equal to the joy he recieves from Building. Story sounds better, honestly. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Never Too Late

**Hi! This is Aspiring Journalist 1! If you're reading this, then thank you so much. This is the first time I've ever written anything and posted it on the internet. It's kind of… Well I don't know. I rated it T because of words used but honestly, I guess it could pass for K+ I'm not so sure. I'm new. Anyway, happy reading. Please review, and if you have anything to say negatively about it, please do so in a nice way. **

**Anyway enjoy my story.**

Isabella Garcia Shapiro was the notoriously famous Chief of the Fireside Girls, fierce, sweet, kind, and cute and a definite leader. She was all together a perfect girl, well, as her troop sees it, and how some of her other friends do.

Little did she know, she was oblivious to the longing of the men that surrounded her, like Irving, Django and Baljeet… even Buford because as far as Isabella is concerned, there was always one guy she had a huge crush on ever since first grade and until she turned fifteen and he turned sixteen, Phineas Flynn.

Phineas Flynn lived across from her house. He had orange hair, big bright blue eyes and a triangular shaped head. He wore a striped shirt, orange and white, blue cargo pants and a pair of sneakers. Very charismatic for his age, Phineas uses this to drag them, her and friends, into a creative world of weird yet wonderful and fun inventions that he makes with his step-brother Ferb.

Phineas Flynn was Isabella's childhood crush, and still was her current crush. She couldn't get enough of him, the way he smiles, talk, sing, dance… everything about him was perfect. He had held her hand a lot of times before, they were so soft and warm. Like him, soft spoken and warm. He always knew when to say her name. Correction, how to say her name. Okay, so maybe crush wasn't enough to explain her feelings, he was her one true love.

It absolutely drives Isabella crazy. She has tried so hard for him to notice her feelings, her comments, her actions, her words, even the way she just looks at him, but as usual there was nothing. Sure, hints from time to time but at most times, he looks like he just doesn't care. Still, like Phineas' older sister Candace did with Jeremy, she didn't at all feel discourage but gained more power to pursue him. If there was something Isabella was very sure off it was that…

"Phineas Flynn is the guy I want to be with." Isabella said giggling, writing in cute loopy letters on her journal.

She has started to keep a summer journal ever since she turned thirteen, and realized that teenage years were very crucial. Isabella still wanted to act like she was two, three years ago. A kid, someone so carefree and innocent that she can see the world in any view and when she woke today, she looked at the mirror and realized, she was far from that dream. In fact, she can no longer reach it.

Recently, she has been thinking of things less bright, shiny with rainbows and unicorns and more, dark, cloudy and stormy, like how rebellious teens begin. Of course, she wasn't rebellious, she was frustrated and near to depression. Why? This was the cause of the one sole person that gave her joy but never actually seen her the way she had wished. If she had her way, she would have done to Phineas the way she would have done it in her dreams and journals. Embarrassingly, she had many lewd dreams about him which she really isn't entirely proud off or open to share with anyone, even with her mother. Who can blame her? She never even had that guy kiss her yet.

Isabella looked at her journal and wrote a familiar line as she always did. _I'm going to seize the day, I am so sure of it. _After she closed, got ready for the day, and with the cutest expression, walked over to the Flynn-Fletcher household.

Phineas Flynn, being a hyperactive boy that he was, absolutely loved summer. He can't think of a day without it. Besides Summer, he loves Christmas next but that was a long way to go. His heart belongs to summer, literally and Ferb sometimes claims that maybe he was overdoing it, that sometimes Phineas overlooks something and completely loses his head.

In truth, Phineas sometimes thinks that maybe he and Ferb have built almost everything they could think off. To think, this all started from that rollercoaster. But then again, summer is full of possibilities and with a bright and creative brain, possibilities are endless.

As Phineas laid on his bed, a book opened on his stomach, he grunted. "Hey Ferb, what are we going to do today?"

"Well… I was hoping that maybe we would get the day off. No offense Phin, but we have been doing this every summer. We're grown up now. Don't you think it's a bit old?" By age, Ferb has learned that maybe he should speak more.

Phineas looked over at his brother who was playing a dance game on Wii and to tell the truth, Ferb was really good. He was dancing like a maniac and his green hair still looked good.

"Too old? Really Ferb? We can't be too old for summer." Phineas responded, sitting straight up and letting the book fall to his lap. Phineas face suddenly tightened and a fire started in his eyes.

"I'm not saying we are. I'm saying that summer is a pool of possibilities. We're sixteen, let's be sixteen." Ferb says effortlessly as he did a cartwheel. He certainly was getting in the rhythm of his game.

Phineas calmed down a bit. "What do you mean? What's more fun than building stuff and making the best out of summer?"

"Well, I was thinking of more Candace." Ferb pointed his finger up like Michael Jackson would do and placed a hand on his crotch, moving it up and down like Michael Jackson would.

"Candace? Are you gay?" Phineas eyes widened, he felt awkward all of a sudden.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "No nitwit," that's the first time Ferb ever said that to Phineas. Then again, age sometimes falter with your words. "What did Candace do when she was sixteen then?"

"I don't know. She tried to bust us," Phineas said lying on the bed again, crossing his legs. He snapped his fingers. "She did a lot of lessons."

Ferb cursed in his head. "So stupid," He muttered silently but he said the next words out loud. "Besides that, what else? Something that concerns, I don't know, her husband." Ferb twisted and did the moonwalk.

Candace is currently twenty, pregnant with Amanda and she was married three weeks ago, a wedding courtesy of Phineas and Ferb. She matured a lot though, she even agreed they make her a grand wedding.

"Oh right, she dated Jeremy when she was sixteen." Phineas suddenly realized where Ferb was getting at. He turned himself so he lied on his side and watched Ferb dance with the Wii. "You want to go on dates?"

"I fairly want to take a girl out." Ferb said, finally shutting down the video game, grabbed the office chair and sat on it, with the back at his front. He twirled next to Phineas' bed and placed both his hands on the back of the office chair. "You should as well. We're men, Phineas, please, we could take any girl out."

For an abrupt moment, Phineas thought of Isabella then he blushed and shook his head. "Who do you plan on taking out?"

Ferb was silent then he sighed, might as well tell him the truth. "I already have a date. Today actually. Remember Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? I'm taking her out."

"Woah, really? So you're leaving me alone today? You should have said something." Phineas sat up and faced his brother. His eyebrows parted, giving him the sad look that matched his small frown.

"I know. Hate to leave you out of the blue but I didn't want to crush your spirit, you know." Ferb explained to him, his eyes blinking from time to time, making Phineas feel at ease.

"Great, Baljeet is in his College orientation and Buford at Military School. Django is out for the Artist's convention and I don't want to spend a creepy day with Irving. I guess I'm stuck in the house." Phineas said sadly.

Actually, despite that, he was pretty proud of his friends. Baljeet at such a young age, going to college already? How cool is that? Buford, with Military School he'll have use for his ultra-strong moves and Django? He just gets better and better. Irving though, he's not exactly a friend.

Ferb chuckled but also raised a brow. "You're forgetting someone."

"I am?" Of course, Phineas really looked surprised.

"You want to start this? Seriously? How about the girl that lives across the street." Ferb pointed out at him. "You can't forget Isabella."

"Well, I didn't. Isabella, well, she's our best friend I know that Ferb but… She's a girl. She might not want to do stuff with us anymore. She has the Fireside girls business and all." Phineas tried to reason out but the real reason is that he might not find himself anymore if he was left alone with her.

Little did Phineas know, Ferb already had the idea of his lame excuses. Ferb noticed the tense way Phineas acts when she was around, or his sudden outbursts and being on the edge. If Ferb didn't know any better, he'd say Phineas was trying to impress Isabella, of course, this was not the case.

"And yet she prefers summer days hanging with us." Ferb tells him. He spun once on the chair.

"Yeah, because we build stuff." Phineas explained further.

"No, because you're building stuff. Why not ask her to a date?" Ferb tells Phineas seriously with a raised brow. "You might like it."

"A date, me, dating Isabella Garcia Shapiro? You can't be serious." Phineas nearly laughed, he stood up and looked out his window, watching her house. He could see her silhouette, she was writing in her journal.

"Oh but I am. Why can't you? She is our, er, your best friend." Ferb said in a small smile.

He went to the cabinet and picked himself a nice shirt. "I'm sure she would love to spend the day with you. Anyway, I'm off. I'll be back at five, sort things out, I'm telling you, find a date." Ferb stopped by the door to glance over at a familiar pet basket at the corner. He frowned and shook his head. And, he was gone.

"To date Isabella? That would ruin our friendship." Phineas tells himself as he walked down after Ferb and shutting their bedroom door. Not before glancing at the same pet basket before doing so.

As Isabella reached their sidewalk, she notices Ferb in a car and waving at her. She immediately walked over to him, hoping to see Phineas but he wasn't there.

"Hey Ferb, where're you going?" Isabella said in a bright smile. She used the same tone as she would with her favourite catchphrase: Whacha doin'?

"I have a date." Ferb answers her immediately. He looked cool, with gelled hair and all. He winked at her. "Go find yourself one too."

Then he was off.

"What a tease." Isabella told herself giggling. Then, reading between his lines, she got it. Phineas, alone, without anyone to be with. Perfect.

Knowing this, she practically skipped to the backyard, she opened the gate and saw him there lounging under the giant tree, looking grim. She gave her absolutely brightest smile and said. "Hey Phineas, whacha doin?"

"Nothing, actually," Phineas answered before looking at her. Seeing her, he literally gaped then faking a cough, he looked away. "You're wearing your hair in a ponytail."

Isabella giggled. She didn't see the way he looked at her, only the way he looked away and his face was suddenly red. "Yup, is it okay? The sun is hot so I wanted it to stop pestering me with the heat."

Phineas stood up and faced her. "Looks really good." He gave her a small smile. Fidgeting with her hands, she blushed then smiled back. "Are you free today?"

Isabella raised a brow. What is he trying to do? Is he asking her on a friendly outing or is… he… asking her… on a date? Of course, she concluded it had to be the first one. How could she think otherwise? This was Phineas Flynn. The guy who would never think far from friendship, who had a different notion when it came to love and romance and sees everything as a scientific formula.

"Well." Isabella began, twirling a loose hair. She grinned. "Yeah, I mean, why?"

Phineas gulped. He was suddenly red. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, since you're not busy and I am not. Time is gold as they say and it's precious, so we shouldn't waste it. Since you seem to think we were to do something, which I disappointed you in, I was hoping that…" He was pacing, fast. Isabella watched him in awe. It was cute seeing him so nervous. "Maybe an individual such as yourself would consider having a nice day together…?"

He stopped to stare at her, almost probing and pulling the answer out of her with his bright blue eyes. Isabella stood frozen, but warm inside. Stopping the urge to giggle, she tucked the loose hair to the back of her ear.

"Phineas Flynn, is that your way of asking me out on a date?" Isabella asked giggling in response to his question. Okay, so maybe she can't stop the giggle.

Phineas looked at her surprised. He fiddled with his collar and he looked at various things but Isabella then cleared his throat. Should he? Um… would he? "No, not really." Okay, that was stupid.

Isabella stopped the want to frown. She was not going to let herself down even though she felt that was exactly what he was trying to say. She sighed then placed both hands behind her back. "Of course you weren't." She looked him in the eye mustering all the strength not to appear sad. "So, where are we going?"

Phineas pondered on the thought. He was actually surprised Isabella said yes. Of course, he was really asking her out on a date but he just can't do it. He must be a chicken, he knows that. But he didn't want Isabella to think that he didn't really care about her. He did, whole heartedly and more than that. So, he thought of the safest thing to say. "What do you feel like doing?"

Isabella was surprised at his question. Usually, he chooses what to do… All the time. "Fun. I want to do fun." Then she thought and snapped her fingers. "Let's got to the newest fun spot this summer!" She raised her arms in joy. "Let's go to Fantasy Era."

Fantasy Era was the newest amusement park. It's a place where fairy tales come true. They could wear props, lend some costumes, buy cool enchanting stuff. The rides are themed by the park's theme on that certain week. It was absolutely fun…

"Perfect," Phineas said with a grin and offered his arm. "Ready?"

Isabella slipped her hand in. "Always."

They were riding the bus since Ferb took the car and his parents took the other. Phineas was standing up, holding the circular thing that hung from the top of the bus as to help him stand. Isabella, sat ever so elegantly on the bus chairs by the door, next to her was an old lady slowly falling asleep.

"So, how did you cope with the loss?" Isabella asked in a slightly solemn voice.

She was talking about Perry. Before Perry died he told them about his secret identity as a secret agent. He was going to do a suicidal thing, he died in place of Heinz Doofenshmirtz who accidentally created a grenade. It was terrible, it happened just a month ago, and still panged the hearts of the Flynn-Fletcher Family. After the incident, Heinz worked for the O.W.C.A, the organization without a cool acronym in tribute to Perry. Heinz asked ultimate forgiveness from the boys, and although it hurt them, and planted a grave seed in them, they forgave Heinz. Since then, Phineas and Ferb tried to be freer, happier and eventually coped up the fact that Perry's gone and didn't pretend he was still around.

Phineas smiled a small one. He lowered his head so Isabella would be the only one to hear the words he'd speak. "Actually, I'm still destroyed inside. You knew how I loved Perry Isabella."

"Of course," Isabella said placing a hand on his cheek. "I probably would lose it if that happened to Pinky. You know I love Perry as much as you did."

Phineas felt her hand with his. "I know."

The old lady suddenly stirred. "Shame on you, youths. NO flirting in the bus."

Isabella suddenly jerked her hand off of Phineas' cheek and Phineas stuffed his in his pockets.

"We were not flirting. Sorry." Phineas apologized. Isabella felt crushed even though she smiled at the old lady for assurance.

Not flirting huh? So, what was that then? Intimate conversation between best friends?

"Yes, yes we're not." Isabella added, earning a confused face from Phineas.

When they reached Fantasy Era, it was more beautiful than the two had imagined. There were numerous buildings, you could hear the laughing and screams, the smell of the genuinely cooked food and freshly made products, some hand crafted and some machine made.

It reminded you of old villages, the music and the way the workers there dressed with bright smiles. If this was made back when Isabella was ten, she would have died or ran away to live here.

"Beautiful," They both said together then stared at one another's eyes before laughing- giggling.

"Then, you are paying for the tickets." Isabella tells Phineas giggling. She pushed him to the counter which was surprisingly empty of people.

Phineas rolled his eyes. Isabella, sometimes she takes advantage of the moment.

"Two unlimited tickets please," Phineas tells the cashier.

The cashier lady looked up at him, pulled her ticket machine and got two tickets. With a slab, she placed the tickets out and said. "fifteen, both,"

"Okay," Phineas said paying. He took the tickets. "Thanks. Why are there not much people lining up?"

"They came early, everyone's inside." The cashier informed him.

Phineas nodded and walked over to Isabella with the tickets in his hands.

The inside was truly wonderful, the flooring was cobblestones and it sounded so cool stepping on them and hearing the clicking. It gives you that European-English feel. Isabella was absolutely excited, enjoying the bright lights and the smells that wafted through the air. The parks theme right now was obviously Mythical creatures seeing the dragons and princess and stuff like that. The buildings were designed accordingly, and the sounds from the 4d house proved her theory.

Phineas and Isabella walked side-by-side, they scoured the dress shops and food shops together, admiring it and having fun. They talked about everything and anything, while walking and eating cotton candy, ice cream for Phineas. Phineas tried marksmanship games and won a crown for Isabella and two tickets for a free lending service. They had to avail it today though.

So, in doing that, Isabella insisted that they go and have a fun makeover. Phineas agreed as he watched the sparkling gems from Isabella's crown reflect the bright sunlight.

They reached the SWITCHIE booth where a bunch of girls wearing white priestess dresses with leaves in their hair greet them. Isabella was immediately evaluated as a cute girl, therefore, she needed a cute costume. Two of the girls dragged her to the dressing room, saying how perfect it was that she had a crown.

Knowing what Isabella was going to wear, the remaining priestess brought out a warrior costume for Phineas. A simple one, made from boar, or, fake boar, a fake gleaming sword and a shield. He had a helmet that seemed more like a metallic band around his head and had silver leaves sticking out on each end. It made him look like a roman dictator choosing which gladiator deserved a meeting with a lion. At least the shoes they gave him was worth wearing.

"The clothes would be left here," The girl tells him. He finished first because he could wear it quickly. "Sign here."

Phineas read that they would claim their clothes later. Probably, the leaving of clothes is a preventive protocol.

"So when will Isabella come out?" Phineas asked after signing neatly on the paper. The girl who asked him to sign giggled and took the paper.

"You would like your girlfriend, sir. She looks so adorable." The girl nearly squealed. She had clenched hands raised by her chests in excitement.

Phineas raised a brow. Girlfriend? "She's not…"

"There she is!" The girl interrupted pointing at the archway covered by a purple velvet curtain.

When it opened, Phineas thought she glowed because, honestly, though she was his best friend, Isabella looked so beautiful, so hot, so girl. She had her long hair braided, with flowers embedded in between, her dress was like a white Greek style, a golden belt around her waist. There were golden bands by the top of her arm and her brown sandals that criss-crossed up to her knees. Now he wished she was. With that thought, he mentally got cross with himself, that was such a lewd way of thinking of her.

She even had light make-up on. Yes, she was really beautiful. She looked a bit embarrassed but when she met his eyes she smiled a bit. The two girls that attended to her watched her proudly.

"Wait!" One of the girls that attended to her screamed. She got out and placed the silver crown on Isabella's head. The one Phineas won for her. "We can't forget the most important piece. Now she's perfect." All three girls squealed.

"Yes, she really looks beautifully perfect." Phineas said with a goofy smile. The girls squealed, Isabella blushed really hard.

"Well, enjoy the park. Why don't you try the tunnel of love? It's romantic." The girl of the cashier supplied.

Phineas blushed. That's what they all thought, that they were some kind of couple. At this point, Phineas didn't mind, he was proud being with Isabella, she was really pretty and now that he thought about it, she was always pretty no matter what she did. These girls just enhanced it.

"Tunnel of love?" Isabella repeated. Then she suddenly looked grim. She crossed her arms and pointed a finger at him. "His allergic to that."

"Oh," The girls understood that. "That's too bad. Well, enjoy the park." They repeated.

"Thank you, come on Phineas. Let's have some fun." Isabella said with a small, clutching the curtain then going out into the open.

Phineas watched her go out. Allergic to the tunnel of love? What did she mean by that?

When Phineas bade the three girl goodbye, cashier cleared her throat to get his attention. "Sir Phineas, we made you the warrior. Please protect your goddess." They said giggling.

"Of course, thanks,"

If Phineas wasn't too preoccupied with Isabella's statement, he might have gotten the hidden meaning behind those girls statement.

As they walked out, Phineas thought of asking. He rubbed the back of his head with his fake sword. "What do you mean I was allergic?"

"Oh nothing," Isabella said with a giggle to ease him. She moved her gaze back to him and gave a bright smile. "You look really handsome."

Blushing wildly, Phineas looked away and hid his sword back to its sheath. "T-thanks."

They tried various stuff, like roller coasters, haunted houses, 4d things and those machines that go up and drop you below. It was so much fun, thrilling and exciting. But Isabella exhaled deeply.

"Something wrong?" Phineas asked her, she seemed solemn after that caterpillar-er-dragon ride.

"It's just, you could always build something better." Isabella said with her red face. Some strands of hair were lose but she still looked stunning. All the other girls in similar outfits can't compare to her. Not even for a bit. "Especially haunted houses."

"Thanks Isabella." Phineas poured emotion into that and based on Isabella's suddenly rigid walks and warm smile, she got it.

Isabella smiled brighter. "I am so lucky walking around here with you."

Phineas' eyebrow rose. "Why's that?"

Isabella decided to answer honestly. "I have a hot best friend." She kept a stern face but she tried stopping the shifting of facial expressions. Then she walked a bit further, taking the lead leaving Phineas beet red with realization. She turned back at him and waved. "Come on."

Phineas cracked a half smile stuffing hands in his pockets and shook his head slowly. "Wait!"

Night bloomed, stars were present and the brightness of the crescent moon. Phineas and Isabella sat at the edge of the make-shift river, where Phineas complains is not the best that could have been done. Isabella giggled, making their shoulders touch and not minding the tension that build-up.

Isabella sighed and looked at him and he looked at her. Then at the same time they looked away. She scooted a bit away, but leaving her hand close to him.

Phineas was rubbing the back of his head with his hand, and as he set it down, he placed it on her hand, 50% accidentally and 50% wanting to do so much. He looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile. Isabella looked at him, surprised but thrilled.

"Your hand is cold," Phineas commented. She shook her head.

"No…" Isabella beamed at him, the moonlight illuminating her flowered hair. "Not anymore,"

"Heh," Phineas grunted with a smile. "Did you enjoy today?"

"Yes, yes I did." Isabella nodded enthusiastically.

"What was your favourite part of today?" Phineas said with a questioning face, but he kept his eyes honest, he was happy.

"Every part," Isabella tells him looking down at the water. "Especially this moment."

Phineas squeezed her hand.

"Isabella," Phineas began. "I know this may sound weird but I want to try a new project."

Isabella stared at him. She knew it was this. Her thoughts, dreams, and everything, he was going to say it. He was really going to say it. Phineas smiled at her and, taking both his hands and placing it on her shoulders, he kissed her. He kissed her hard, passionately as if he wanted to do this.

In truth, Phineas was hesitant in doing so, he was scared of losing her. He knew, from the moment he touched her cheek, he was certain that he did love her, not like her, love her and hoped she did too. He got so pulled into emotion, looking at those lips that he can't help it. Isabella though, cooled of his worries when she kissed back. Then suddenly, he felt as if this moment, place and world was rightfully theirs.

When he let go, he kissed her forehead then whispered to her ear. "I love you."

Those three words, these were the words Isabella had thought so much about. This had been in her dreams, in her words, in her books and world. The world where Phineas and her existed, it all came down to this moment. She hugged him so tight, tears flew out of her eyes.

"Oh Phineas, I've been waiting so long for that." She let go and looked at his face. "I love you so much too."

Then they kissed again.

"You know Isabella," Phineas said, they were back in their normal clothes walking home together, hand in hand.

"Yes?" Isabella responds with her cutest expression.

Phineas had to look away and blush. "I was really going to ask you out on a date." In truth, he said this stuttering but in a way that seemed like a formidable sentence.

"I know." Isabella said pulling his collar playfully making him face her. "I'm not as oblivious as you." She kissed him lightly, but his free hand found the back of her head and kissed her back aggressively, the way she liked it. When they let go she giggled. "Then again, you might not be that oblivious…. Anymore."

"You consider that as a first date?" Phineas said grinning at her.

"Of course, I would." Isabella said giggling.

Together, they went home hand-in-hand.

Phineas entered the house, he could hear Linda and Lawrence snoring away, it was nine in the evening. He made his way to the room he and Ferb shared, he found Ferb there, standing with crossed arms and a raised brow. He was looking at Phineas' dishevelled hair and messed up collar.

Phineas looked at Ferb sheepishly with a half smile. "So, uh, Ferb, I guess dating isn't as bad after all."

Ferb grinned and hugged his brother. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day. Congratulations."

Back in her house, Isabella wrote everything that happened with the phrase at the last part: **Phinbella 4 evah!** _Like I said and as Phineas would, Carpe diem, seize the day. _

**THE END**

**Well this is the end… I am not so sure if I should put anything else. I do have an epilogue to this story. Tell me if I should put a new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you again. **


	2. Epilogue

**Hi! This is AspiringJournalist16…. Thank you very much for the reviews! I feel so happy. You people made my day. Anyway, this is the Epilogue. This would be the ending, I guess. Thank you again.**

**Oh, and I didn't know this was needed. **

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish for it, I do not own Phineas and Ferb in any way.**

Epilogue:

Isabella was watering plants for her mother, Vivian was out with Phineas' mom Linda to buy groceries. They had Book Club after and it was crucial they attend the election for next week's officers. As the summer sun shone over her delicate features, Isabella hears the sound of crunching grass, without really turning around, she smiled to herself.

"Hey Phineas, whacha doin?" She said, turning the hose down and facing her boyfriend. That's right, Phineas Flynn after her ten years of pure love for him, he was finally her boyfriend and she had the right to call him that as he had the right to call her his girlfriend.

"Hey Isabella," He came up to her and to her surprise he kissed her cheek. "Need any help?"

"No thank you," Isabella giggled at the face he made. "Really, I'm almost done anyway. Maybe, later, I'd scoot by and see what you and Ferb are doing." She assured him. Phineas looked at her like she is the most incredible thing in the world.

To Isabella, that was a good gesture, she didn't want Phineas to feel like he is in debt to help her almost all the time.

To Phineas, he wanted Isabella to feel extra special, to prove to the world she was his girlfriend and he was proud to say it. Knowing her, he nodded with gratitude, kissed her on the lips, leaving her momentarily breathless and walked back to the backyard.

Isabella watched him go and sighed. "If he I knew he'd evolve to this guy," She faced her plants and watered. "I would have confessed long ago."

Reaching the said yard, Ferb was there under their big tree, reading a book. When he looked up and saw Phineas with a dazed, in love face, Ferb wanted to laugh.

"I guess Isabella planted one on you." Ferb began nonchalantly but Phineas knew better.

"Actually Ferb, I planted one on her." Phineas said proudly. Because in truth, if this was years ago, he'd be nervous to do it, almost pathetic. Then Phineas suddenly blushed at his words. He was not really this guy but he felt like he had all the right to say it.

Phineas sat next to his brother, folding his arms behind his back and leaned on the tree, stretching his legs, meeting them by the ankles.

Ferb closed his book and looked at his brother. "So, if I got things correct, your date was spectacular even though you went to an amusement park, Fantasy Era? Correct?"

"Yes Ferb," Phineas tells his brother, with a very much contented smile.

Ferb looked at him incredulously. "But those machines are last decades."

"I didn't care," Phineas looks at Ferb and smiles. "I was with Isabella, why should I?"

"Why, you are absolutely smitten. I should have told you to go on a date years ago." Ferb leaned back at the tree and looked at the sky. They were laughing. "So, did you try the tunnel of love that the amusement park was so famous for?"

"About that, we did look for it, but since the theme for this week was Mythical Creatures, the Tunnel of Love became the tunnel of death. We should have gone last week, but," Phineas gave Ferb a very sheepish smile, then looked away. "We made our own tunnel of love."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Please. I am very happy that Isabella stood by you, even though you are so oblivious. It takes a strong person to do that."

Ferb was in deed happy for his brother. Who wouldn't be? Ferb was getting scared that Phineas might not be able to comprehend the meaning of love, that everything is in a very scientific formula. Now, here he is, Phineas Flynn with no care in the world, all that he thinks now are carefree thoughts, and his girlfriend. For once, he didn't pester Ferb on their plans for the day, all Phineas did was relax and enjoy the life they were given.

"Yeah," Phineas agreed. "Isn't she perfect?"

"Ugh," Ferb decided to keep quiet and read his book. Then again, he might be too smitten for his own good.

"You know Ferb, I think I know what we're going to do tomorrow."

Ferb snorted then hid a smile for himself. Phineas his brother is full of surprises that's for sure, but something's never change.

Phineas looked at his brother who stayed silent.

Phineas knew of Ferb's date. He and Vanessa were perfect for each other too. They had a lot of shenanigans, and one thing is for sure, Ferb's lewd thoughts became reality. As he explained it all last night, Phineas was so red. Ferb had told him that he and Isabella should do it, soon, with protection of course. The thing is though, he had not thought so rudely of Isabella, and since this thought came to his mind, Phineas realized that maybe it wasn't so bad to grow up.

"Hey guys, whacha doin?"

Of course, he has the best girlfriend in the world. What more could he ask for?

**Sorry, it was really short. It is an epilogue. Thank you again for reading. I really appreciate it. But I still feel it needs some, oof, do you have any suggestions? Comments or Reactions? Please say so in a nice way. Thank you. **


End file.
